


A Hundred Years

by nacre



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem War, Gen, post-corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacre/pseuds/nacre
Summary: One hundred years is not a long time to a gem.Lapis knows better, though.





	A Hundred Years

One hundred years is not a long time to a gem.

But one hundred years to a gem that’s been confined to a mirror for eternity? It’s living _hell_.

You don’t know if rescue is even an option after this long anymore. After having been cracked and dropped and discarded like you were nothing and meant nothing to your diamond and your empire, you gave up pretty much every scrap of hope you had left. You just wished you had more time to take in your surroundings after landing on the planet. The next thing you knew after being interrogated under the guise you were a Crystal Gem, there was a bright light, and everything went eerily still when it washed away from your line of sight. All that was left was the night sky, presumably still sitting at the galaxy warp you were left on all those years ago.

You don’t know what happened. All you know is that something coming from the reaches of space caused that awful noise and bright light, and you’re pretty sure it was the diamonds, but damned it all to hell if oblivion was the goal for every gem involved in this pointless war.

Being integrated with a mirror was terrifying to you, at first. You’ve heard of gems being used as tools back home, their power being sucked from them and used to power some machine. You never thought it could happen to you, why would it? _A lapis terraforms_ , a voice in your mind reminds you, and maybe that’s the reason why you were put here in the first place.

If only that pesky bismuth hadn’t assumed you to be malicious just because you bore the insignia of your (previously thought to be) lustrous Diamond. Maybe that was the problem with the rebels—they lacked the common sense to think about what they were doing, pretty much all of the time. Some part of you hopes that their oblivion was the end goal of the light blast, to finally be rid of the Crystal Gems once and for all.

Even though your hatred of them is very much justifiable, and maybe too light for gems like them—you can’t help but feel like maybe, just maybe, you could understand their reasons. But their reasons have gotten you trapped here in the first place. You owe them no respect.

This is what happens when you’re left with your own thoughts. 100 years in isolation isn’t too bad, but you start to… think, after a while. Thinking is okay, you tell yourself, but when you think too much your mind starts to get these desperate ideas of safety and rescue. You know them to not be true, you’re cracked, powerless, trapped inside this object only to be used as a tool for the rest of your living days, however many you may have left.

You decide to sit and keep waiting. You decide you hate the Crystal Gems who did this to you.

Another hundred years won’t hurt at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfiction writing buds: immense joy finding out I wrote once  
> Me 2 weeks later: producing literal new fics during an art block
> 
> I'm so glad I found a trade-off. I read fics everyday. I should've known


End file.
